The World Wide Wizarding Web
by sophia1217
Summary: Computers are handed out to all the 5th, 6th, and 7th years at Hogwarts. See what happens when they are exposed to the internet. T for later chapters. This is First in a series!
1. Chapter 1

This is My first fic! All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling! Enjoy!

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat on the end of her bed, laptop on her legs, wondering what the heck she was supposed to do. Dad would know, but he isn't at school with her. OWL's were this year and Ginny was nervous.

At dinner, a mere 30 minutes after the sorting, Dumbledore asked all the fifth, sixth, and seventh years to stay. Giving prefects time to return with younger students to their houses, the students were forced to entertain themselves.

Ginny sat comfortably in a day dream about a certain Green-Eyed wizard sitting little ways down the table from him. She was trapped in her thoughts until Luna came up to the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to her,

"Why are you staring at Malfoy"

Jumping out of her trance Ginny turned to her friend and claimed, "I wasn't!"

"Maybe you have wrakspurts..."

"No Luna, I don't"

By this time the prefects had returned, Hermione and Ron sitting down across from her at the table. Harry had left school without telling anyone several months before. No one knew where he was but Dumbledore hadn't been worried.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared and a wave of quietness drifted over the Great Hall. "This year, I have access to enough laptops for the entire 5th, 6th, and 7th years if you all are interested! Your head of house will bring your laptops to you in your dorms in 20 minutes! Goodnight!"

Catching up to Ron and Hermione, Ginny was flowing with excitement.

"Maybe I will be allowed to use my muggle laptop from home! Wouldn't it be cool if I could connect with my muggle friends?" Hermione started. "I could show you two all these wonderful things-"

"Look 'Mione, that's wonderful, but I don't want to hear it and I don't think my brother doesn't either..." Ginny shoots Hermione a half smile as the enter the common room.

McGonagall left the laptops with the 7th year prefects and after claiming hers Ginny ran up to her empty dorm.

After searching for the 'on' button for 10 minutes, she finally got a response from her machine.

The only thing the kids were allowed to do so far is set up an Wmail account – wizard mail (gmail for wizards).

Name: Ginny Weasley

Username: Flame715

good! it was accepted!

Password: ********

Retype Password: ********

Finish

That was easy. Clicking the start using it button, Ginny was transferred to her email. She had no emails, but she was probably one of the first on there so she looked around the page at all the new icons and things.

There was a chat list where you could talk to any other witch or wizard online and a place to post comments along with an email button and a 'you might know this person" area. One wizard email popped up in her 'you might know' box. Silverstripe. Ginny had no idea who it was but hoping it was another Hogwarts student, she friended them. They Accepted right away.

A chat box appeared at the bottom of her screen

Silverstripe: What house and year are you in?

Ginny replied,

Flame715: Im in 5th year but why should I tell you my house, you might not like me.

Silverstripe: so you are at Hogwarts! Im a sixth year Slytherin without blood prejudice, just dont tell Draco, we wouldn't talk to me if he knew i didn't care ;)

Flame715: 5th year Gryffindor

Sliverstripe: I take it from what you have told me you are Ginny Weasley.

Flame715: And you might be?

* * *

Please leave a review! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter! I might post the third tomorrow... depends on how busy I am...

* * *

_Flame715: And you might be?_

Silverstripe: Blaize Zabini

Flame715: ahhhh. ok. i've never talked to you before. its kind of weird

Silverstripe: I can see how

Flame715: I have to go! Dorm mates are here and would throw a fit AND tell Ron if they knew I was chatting with a Slytherin... goodnight!

With that, Ginny closed her computer, said goodnight to the other girls, and promptly fell asleep.

"Ginny! Wake Up!" Hermione whispers in Ginny's ear. Ginny groaned. "Ginny!"

Pushing herself up to a sitting position, Ginny watches Hermione smile at her and pull out her laptop. "Hermione, have you set your account up yet?"

"No, I was going to wait and help you do it while doing mine today."

"I already did mine. Its easy!"

"Ginny, I am impressed you could."

"No seriously Hermione, it's really easy!"

Hermione opened her laptop on the middle of Ginny's bed with the laptops backs to each other.

Ginny logged into her account to find one message from Blaize.

Ginny,

I know we are friends right now online, but to insure our physical safety, we should probably ignore each other in the halls.

Hope you sleep well,

Blaize

"Hermione, how do you reply to an email?"

"Who are you emailing?"

"Answer my question!"

"Answer mine and I will tell you!"

"Fine! Last night only one other person set up their account. All I know is they are in your year. Now how do I reply?" Ginny practically screeched.

"Little button at the bottom of the screen. Says 'Reply'."

Blaize,

I slept fine last night. You idea is good. Talk to you when you get online later!

Ginny

Five minutes later, Hermione had finished setting her account up.

TheSmartOne would like to be friends with you. Accept or decline?

"Hermione, I'm going to assume you are The Smart One."

"Yes Ginny."

'Accept'

Flame715: Hey!

TheSmartOne: This is just like this thing on muggle computers called gmail!

Flame715: uhhh... that's great?

TheSmartOne: :P

Flame715: WOW! How did you do that?

TheSmartOne: easy.

"Hey 'mione, you know who Sleepingdragon is?"

"No idea Ginny. He hasn't requested me."

'Accept'

*Chat with Sleepingdragon

Flame715: Who are you

Sleepingdragon: Good question. Who are you?

Flame715: House?

Sleepingdragon: Slytherin. you?

Flame715: Gryffindor

Sleepingdragon: Blood traitor?

"Hermione, the first thing he does is ask if I am a blood traitor... Im not sure I really want to be friends with him."

"Hermione, you didn't respond."

"HERMIONE!" she jumped back in surprise at Ginny's shout. Ginny noticed she was a bit pink in the cheeks.

"Are you talking to a boy?" Hermione got a little redder.

"My brother by any chance?" She turned cherry red.

"In love with Ron are we?" Ginny teased.

"What? Im not talking to that brother of yours!" she whispered.

"Wait! But no other brother of mine is at Hogwarts right now... but that wouldn't stop Fred and George... Which twin Hermione?"

"Not saying!"

"So it is a twin!"

"What slytherin are you chatting with?" Hermione shot back.

Sleepingdragon: Well if you are not responding to the great Draco Malfoy, I am going to leave!

Sleeping Dragon has gone offline.

"Draco..."


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own HP. :( but here is the next chapter of my story! :D

* * *

"Hermione! You never told me you were dating Fred! How could you go behind my back like that! He is my brother! At least its not Ronald though!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny, its been four months. We didn't tell anyone because you and your mother would be the only one's happy for us. George would be mad his twin was spending time with his girlfriend instead of him, leading to a fight. Ron would stop talking to me altogether. And Harry would have no idea what to do then go back to chasing Cho and ignore me." Hermione screamed out in one breath.

"'Mione, he likes Luna now." Ginny whispered.

"Oh. Im going to go get my computer. I will be right back."

As Hermione left, Ginny opened her laptop to see an email from Blaize sitting unopened.

Ginny,

I will talk to you later. Try and be online at about 3:30 this afternoon!

Blaize

Sleepingdragon: Gryffindork, you there?

Flame715: Yes Malfoy. What do you want?

Sleepingdragon: How did you know I am Malfoy?

Flame715: You said so yesterday.

Sleepingdragon: No I didn't!

Flame715: Yes you did!

Sleepingdragon: No!

Flame715: YES!

Sleepingdragon: Fine. I want to know who you are though!

Flame715: Why do you care?

Sleepingdragon: I just want to know.

Flame715: Not telling you!

Sleepingdragon: Fine! Be that way! Im going to go talk to Professor Dumbledore about Pigfarts!

"Hermione! Have you heard of 'Pigfarts?'" Ginny yelled up the stairs.

Sleepingdragon: Good day!

Flame715: uh bye...

"No Ginny! Why?" Hermione shouted back.

"No reason! Just wondering!"

After a lazy morning in the common room reading a Muggle book titled _Twilight_,which Ginny was not impressed with, she stood up and left the common room to head down to the great hall for lunch.

Passing a statue of Zeus, she heard two deep male voices from around the corner. With nothing better to do, Ginny decided to eavesdrop.

"I met this Gryffindor online. She is one hot chick. Although I think her friend might be lady I start pinning after. She doesn't know who I am although it was obvious who she is." One voice whispered.

"Really? I met a Gryffindor online too! She seems like the quiet type but I think she would be fun to mess with." The other replied.

_Gits. _

"Come on Blaize. We will talk more later." As they walked away, Ginny slowly followed until she caught a glimpse of their hair. Dark brown and blond. _Knowing the dark one is Blaize, that blonde guy must be Dra-Malfoy. Ew. No thoughts about the ferret in that way. Yuck!_

By the time she got to the Great Hall, Malfoy and Blaize were already almost dont eating. Taking a seat next to Hermione and across from Ron, she leans in and whispers. "Guess what!..."

"That is a wow! I never knew the Slytherin boys could actually harbor any feelings except hate, dislike, and indifference!" Hermione was shocked. "I just hope I'm not this 'friend'. Sorry Zabini, not interested!" Ron shot her a sloppy grin. Hermione shot Ginny a exasperated glance.

"Hermy, glad to know you dont like those Slytherins! You don't like anyone else perchance?" Ron asked with a touch of hopefulness.

"No Ronald, I don't. Sorry."

Ron's slouched in disappointment. _My brother has got to get over this crush he has on Hermione! Anyways, she has been going out with Fred for over four months now. Knowing my brother as I do though, he is still oblivious._

"Oh an Ron," Hermione started, "Harry said he would be waiting for you down at the quidditch pitch to warm up about an hour and a half before tryouts. Ginny, they said you welcome too."

* * *

Please Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long to post! I had exams this week! Enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

"Hermione, I have a big problem. Its been a week and Draco won't leave me alone. He is trying to figure out who I am by stalking me and I am very surprised he has not figured it out yet! What should I do?" Ginny shrieked.

"Report him to Dumbledore!" Hermione shrugged.

"It's not that bad! His online personality is growing on me!" Worry was evident on Ginny's face.

Hermione grinned, "First off, don't let your brothers know, especially Ronald. I promise I won't tell Fred either. Secondly, Draco needs to know who you are. Third, why is Blaize hitting on me? I know you know Gin. Please tell me. I need him off my back!"

"Not trying to be rude or anything 'mione, but the boys are online. I'll talk to you later." Ginny smirked.

Sleepingdragon: Hey!

Flame715: Figure out who I am yet Draco?

Sleepingdragon: uhhh... no... unfortunately

Flame715: I'd think with all the questioning and spying and stalking you would have figured it out! I know your smart.

Sleepingdragon: then meet me at the astronomy tower at 10:30 tonight

Flame715: Do you know how cliché that sounded? Also, there are always a lot of people hiding around there after hours! Can't you choose somewhere less used?

Sleepingdragon: uhhhh... the kitchens?

Flame75: risk of someone else being hungry. Also, most people can get the elves to talk to them.

Sleepingdragon: Room of Requirements?

Flame715: that is good. I'll meet you there at 11. Prefects caught people there yesterday.

Sleepingdragon: I'm a prefect. I can get us out of trouble if the need arises. Im going to invite Blaize into the chat.

Flame715: k

Silverstripe has entered the chat room.

Sliverstripe: hey Red, hey Drake

Sleepingdragon: Red? Blaize, do you know who Flame715 is?

Flame715: he knows ;)

Silverstripe: thanks red, now he probably won't stop bugging me until I tell him.

Flame715: Sorry Blaize, I will tell him who I am later.

Sleepingdragon: Red, Love, why can't you just tell me now? I really like you...

Flame715: I know Draco. Your annoyingness is actually kinda cute and your starting to grow on me. I will talk to you two later. Blaize, the object of your annoyance is calling me! Bye!

Flame715 has left the chat.

Sleepingdragon: the object of your annoyance?

Silverstripe: Hermione Granger

Sleepingdragon: the muggleborn know-it-all?

Silverstripe: you have a problem with that?

Sleepingdragon: no

Silverstripe: good. it would have done you no good if you still believed the rubbish prejudices because you have fallen for a "blood-traitor".

Sleepingdragon: WHAT?

Silverstripe: at least your father will have pureblooded grandbabies! Teehee! I will talk to you later!

Silverstripe has left the chat.

Sleepingdragon: Blaize isn't going to let me live this down! What have I gotten myself into!

* * *

I know this has been the shortest chapter but I needed to split it from the next one. Please leave a review! I want several before I post the next chapter! Happy Holidays! Hugs and Hot Cocoa!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I have had a busy week and no good ideas for the story. I finally finished this chapter! Thank you to im4evrursfaithfully for checking over my story for me. Enjoy!

* * *

"'Mione! I'm meeting Malfoy in the Room of Requirements in about ten minutes! What should I wear?" Ginny bursts into Hermione's room.

"Calm down Ginny, What you're wearing is fine! Just go!" Hermione shoved her back out the door.

Ginny wandered up the corridors to the room and stood outside. _10:59, I hope he isn't late. 11:00, Shoot! A prefect! Hehe, found a secret alcove. 11:02, Malfoy should be here... 11:04, WHERE IS HE? _

A minute later, Ginny heard voices coming down the corridor. "Parkinson, you are not a prefect so you need to get back to the common room!"

"But Draco! I know you want me here," Pansy tried to say seductively, although failing. "Let me finish your rounds with you. Then we can find a broom cupboard somewhere and-"

"Detention! And 5 points from Slytherin for annoying a prefect. Now go!" Draco snapped. To Ginny he looked tired and annoyed as he watched Pansy storm down the corridor muttering rude statements. He turned and started pacing in front of the wall and a door appeared that he slipped through.

Ginny used a coloring charm on her hair to turn it dark brown and another to turn her brown eyes green. Then she slipped inside the Room of Requirements right behind Malfoy.

Draco had imagined a dark blue room with a large brick fireplace and three golden loveseats. Not a hostile environment, but not overly romantic either. He sighed and turned coming face to face with the disguised Ginny. She blinked then whispered, "Hello Sleeping Dragon."

Ginny took a step back and sat down in one of the seats facing the fire. She looked back at him, a smirk on her lips, and patted the spot next to her.

Draco did not know who the girl was, never having seen her in the castle. He knew she could have used glamour charms to hide herself from him. He almost wished he could know who it was so he could stay around this girl and keep Pansy at bay. With that in mind, he sat down.

They were sitting in front of the fire, squashed together. They only knew each other from all their online flirting. Ginny sighed. It could be a long night.

Draco turned to her with a confused look, "Do you always look like that? Or is this a disguise because I have never seen you around the castle?"

"It's a disguise," Ginny mumbled.

"Take it off. I want to see the real you," He reasoned.

"I'm just afraid you won't like me when you see who I am!" She whispered, staring straight into the fire. "I have come to like you a lot over the chat-thing and don't want to ruin it by you seeing who I am."

Draco laughed, "How could me seeing who you are ruin everything? Unless you have not been yourself online, I am going to like you."

Her eyes got glassy, "Even when you hate my brother."

"I ha-hate your brother?" Draco stuttered. "So maybe I hate your brother, but does that mean I am going to hate you?"

Ginny spoke softly, "You have been like two different people to me Draco. I hope when I reveal myself you don't get angry or mad."

"I promise Flame715 that I won't be angry or sad. If I am, I will have lost one of my two friends..." Draco replied solemnly.

"Ok, here I go." With one swift wand movement, Ginny released the charm on her eyes. With another flick, she removed the charm from her hair.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the REALLY long wait! I had a chapter ready last Monday, but my wifi broke! School has started again so I don't have a lot of free time! I need motivation to keep writing! Only 5 review for the last chapter :(. I know more people read this than review it, and I don't continue unless I get reviews! To make up for such a long wait, I combined two chapters! Enjoy!

Silverstripe: Did you meet the dream girl?

Sleepingdragon: Weasley?

Silverstripe: Yeah! :D

Sleepingdragon: Why are you so excited?

Silverstripe: I thought you would get with her. She isn't the dumb pureblood you spend one night with and dump!

Sleepingdragon: So?

Silverstripe: She is real girlfriend material!

Sleepingdragon: As I told you last year, I'm not having another girlfriend until we are done with NEWTS!

Silverstripe: But you want one! You can't stand being single! And you know she actually likes you! Don't break her heart!

Sleepingdragon: I don't want to hurt her, but I _don't_ want a girlfriend!

Silverstripe: If you don't ask her out soon I know at least three others might!

Sleepingdragon: Who? You, Yourself, and You? I know your not a player! Don't tell me you like both, Granger and Weasley!

Silverstripe: Uh, Of course not! Why would I?

Sleepingdragon: Blaize! Maybe you are trying to make me jealous? IDK!

Silverstripe: You know its already 1:45am! What really did happen earlier?

Sleepingdragon: Well I had to shake Parkinson off... She followed me on my patrol. I really hate that pitiful excuse for a Slytherin. I had to give her a detention and take five points off before she left... Right... 5 points to Slytherin! (I had to give them back to us!)

Silverstripe: of course!... keep going!

Sleepingdragon: So this cute chick stepped out of the shadows and greeted me, we went in the room of requirements, talked a little, and Weasley revealed herself. We sat on the couch talking when I noticed she had fallen asleep so I put her on the bed the room provided and left.

Silverstripe: And you're sure that's it?

Sleepingdragon: Positive!

* * *

"Hermione! I am brilliant!" Ginny flung the door open to Hermione's dorm, waking Lavender and Paravati up along with Hermione.

"Ginny, what are you doing in here at this hour? Its 2am!" Paravati whispered.

Ginny smirked, "I need girl time and you three know I hate the ones in my room!"

"What is it Gin?" Hermione yawned, stretching and joining the other three girls on Lavender's bed. Ginny had a large grin on her face before launching into a huge descriptions of what happened, leaving out Malfoy's name, so if the gossip made it around school, he wouldn't be terrorized the next day by his fan girls and Ginny's 'fan boys'.

"... So our conversation got boring and awkward, so I faked falling asleep. I was sitting rather close to him so I started leaning on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and felt the muscles in his neck turn to look at me. I heard some large object appear in the room, then his arms picking me up. He laid me on the thing, which turned out to be a bed, and gave me a long kiss on the lips. I could tell he did not want to leave. I almost kissed back before remembering I was 'asleep'. It took the most effort on my part not to lean up and kiss him back or keep a smile off my face. Then he whispered goodnight and left. I waited five minutes before getting up and coming here!"

Hermione was smirking while Lavender and Paravati were gaping at her. "So Ginny, care to tell us who this boy is?" They questioned.

"No, not yet." She yawned. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight girls!" Ginny replied.

"Nite!"  
"G'nite!"

"See you later, Ginny!"

She closed their door and wandered back to her own room, wondering how to approach Draco in the morning.

* * *

On her way to breakfast, Ginny turned a corner and stumbled into Blaize and Draco walking to the Great Hall. Zabini, spotting her, sprinted ahead, leaving the two lovebirds to themselves.

The second Blaize was out of sight, Ginny leaned up and left a lingering kiss on his lips. Half a second later, they were full out snogging.

"Hermione wait! Don't go down the hallway! Peeves is there!" A male voice called out.

"Zabini move! I need to find Ginny!"

"And I need to ask you a question." He smirked at her.

Blaize then took her hands in his and look in her eyes, "Hermione, will you go out with me?"

She shook her head no. "I'm sorry Blaize, I already have a boyfriend."

"**What!"** They both turned their heads to see and angry Ron strutting towards them. "Hermione! You have a boyfriend!" He had turned tomato red.

"Yes." She squeaked.

"Who?" Both boys angrily turned to face her.

"Our brother!" All three turned to see Ginny practically skipping down the corridor with Draco's arm around her waist. Ron turned even redder, if that was possible.

"Which brother?" he growled. "I am going to punch his guts out!"

Ginny smirked, "Its Bill."

Ron yelped, "He is at least eight years older than us!" At that statement, Blaize's anger was displayed on his face.

"Ronald, chill! It's not Bill." Relief washed over all the guys. "It's Fred." They immediately all tensed up again.

"Ginny... why did you have to tell them?" Hermione complained.

"It's been five months, they deserve to know, you didn't stop me, and he asked me to tell you to meet him outside of the Three Broomsticks later today when we go to Hogsmede. He forgot to tell you in his last letter." Ginny smirked.

"Ok. Well, I don't know about you all, but I am hungry and am going down to the Great Hall. Ginny, are you coming or staying with the boys?" Hermione questioned.

"We'll come." Draco replied for her.

The threesome left in the direction of waffles, pancakes and French toast, leaving the two angry teenagers alone in the corridor.

"Hey Weasley, Do you like waffles?"

"Yeah I like waffles! Do you like pancakes?"

"Yes I like pancakes! Do you like French toast?"

"Course I like French toast! Come on Zabini, we need food before we start plotting!"

* * *

Please Review! :D

-Lady 2012


End file.
